


Mr. Grumpy Pants

by Ricksbowlegs



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alexandria Safe-Zone, Bottom Rick, Consensual, Daryl is annoyed, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Jealous Daryl, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Possessive Daryl, Rick is a Tease, Rickyl Writers' Group, Rough Sex, Top Daryl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:12:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6095629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ricksbowlegs/pseuds/Ricksbowlegs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl is still pissed off after their failed supply run. Rick uses it to his advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Grumpy Pants

**Author's Note:**

> New fic! Set after the latest episode...with different results of course. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Unbeta'd: All my mistakes. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Not my characters. Don't make any profit from it.

Daryl stormed past him as they left the small prison, still very much annoyed by the whole Jesus thing. Abraham had offered to take the first shift so they could rest the strenuous day off and in his case at least, take a quick shower. 

“Hey,” Rick said, nudging Daryl on the side with his elbow as they entered their living room. “You okay?”

“Nah,” Daryl said simply and walked into the kitchen. 

Rick sat on the couch to take off his boots before following Daryl to the kitchen, smirking to himself as he saw the older man attacking Carol’s casserole with a spoon.

“C’mon, tell me what’s got you so grumpy.”

“Are ya serious?” Daryl gruffed around a spoonful of casserole.

“Yeah? I’m serious,” Rick said, lifting his eyebrows, unable to stop smirking. Daryl was adorable when grumpy. “C’mon, tell me.”

“A’righ,” Daryl said and licked the spoon from any rest of food and dropped it in the casserole dish, just like that, before licking his fingers in the same fashion. He was about to call him out on that but Daryl interrupted him. “Why don’ we start with that prick gropin’ ya? Or the way he was lookin’ at ya? Or how we lost that truck full of supplies to the fish thanks to that same prick? Or the fact that ya decided to bring that prick back here?”

He frowned. “Groping me? When did he grope me?”

“The keys…ya had ‘em in yer back pocket…n’ he just body slammed ya against the vending machine…probably even pressed his dick against ya…” Daryl huffed.

Rick’s smirk turned into a full grin. “I didn’t even feel that. It happened too fast.”

Daryl shrugged. “Don’ matter. He still slipped his hand back there. Why d’we even bring ‘im here?”

“You know why,” Rick said, smiling sweetly.

Daryl glared at him and walked past him, muttering something under his breath that sounded like _lame excuses_ and went to their shared bedroom. Rick shook his head and followed.

“Hey,” he said as he entered their bedroom. Daryl had thrown himself on the bed and was lying there face down, keen on ignoring him. Rick stepped closer and sat next to his boyfriend. “Hey,” he repeated, rubbing a hand up and down Daryl’s back.  
“Piss off, Grimes,” Daryl said weakly and tried to shove him away. Rick just smiled and wrapped his arm around Daryl’s back as he lied beside him.

“I don’t want to,” he said, searching for Daryl’s gaze.

“Yer a pain in the ass, ya know that?” the archer grunted and turned to him.

“Maybe,” Rick said, smiling at Daryl. “And you are mister grumpy pants.”

“Shut up,” Daryl huffed and let his head drop again, “n’ I said piss off. Go sleep in Carl’s bedroom.”

“I can’t,” Rick said, grinning playfully.

“Why not?” Daryl gruffed.

“I can’t sing there.”

“Nah,” Daryl said and started to gently push him of the bed while Rick laughed. “Don’ ya fuckin’ dare.”

“Alright, I won’t…” he assured and Daryl stopped his pushing.

“I don’ even know why I love ya sometimes,” Daryl said, obviously annoyed.

Rick just smirked and eyed Daryl sideways. “I don’t know. My hot body, maybe?”

“Jesus…” Daryl sighed, laying on his back and staring at the ceiling.

“My cock sucking lips, perhaps?” Rick continued to tease the archer.

Daryl gasped then, but tried to mask it with a grunt. “Are ya done?” 

“Or my tight ass you love to fuck so much?” he said. 

Daryl cracked up a smiled. “Yer a nut case,” he gruffed and delved closer to kiss his lips softly. 

Rick chuckled when their lips parted. “How ‘bout some music?” he said cheerfully and made to stand up but Daryl grabbed his arm and hauled him back on the bed.

“Don’ ya fuckin’ dare, Grimes. Not gonna listen to that shitty music again. Once a day is way more n’ enough, s’ides, ain’t nobody gonna hear it but the fish now.”

“You seriously think that’s the only cd I have? There's a whole bunch stored somewhere in the closet,” he said playfully and tried to stand up again but Daryl prevented it again. He let out a fit of giggles as the archer grabbed both his wrists and pulled them over his head, pinning them down against the mattress.

Daryl hovered over Rick, glaring down on him. “No more crappy music. I mean it.”

Rick smirked. “You can’t stop the music, Mr. Grumpy pants.”

“Yeah, I can. I’m keepin’ ya prisoner here forever. How’s that?” Daryl said and shifted his body to lie completely on top of him. Rick tried to fight him off as he chuckled but Daryl maneuvered himself so he was now resting between Rick’s parted legs. “n’ when yer asleep, I’ll find yer crappy cd’s and throw ‘em in the lake along with the other one.”

“No,” Rick whined, pouting as he tried to pry his hands free and lift his hips to push the archer off but Daryl wouldn’t budge. Exhausted, he sighed in defeat. “I can still sing.”

“No. Fuck no, Rick. That’s way worse,” Daryl grunted, terrified by the possibility of him singing. It stung a bit.

“Your pick,” he smiled.

“Neither. I mean it Rick. S’enough already.”

“…if your music’s gonna move me…” Rick started singing.

“Shut up,” Daryl growled and captured his lips in a kiss mean only to shut him up. Rick continued to hum against Daryl’s lips then moved his mouth away from the lips muffling his voice to continue singing. Daryl followed him though and stifled the sound with his lips again. Rick, defeated again, let himself be kissed.

“Ya done?” Daryl asked after he broke the kiss a few seconds later.

“Yeah, I’m done,” Rick sighed. “You stink by the way.”

Daryl glared. “Ya think ya smell like roses right now, Grimes?”

“At least I got a shower this morning and put on deodorant. When was the last time _you_ steeped foot inside one?”

“None of yer concern,” Daryl grunted.

“It is if I have to sleep with you,” Rick replied. 

“Ya can sleep with Carl if it bothers ya so much.”

Rick snorted. “Like you’d let me sleep anywhere else.”

“Like ya’d wanna sleep anywhere else,” Daryl smirked.

Rick smiled at that. Daryl leaned closer and captured his lips once more. Soon, the kiss became more heated since it wasn’t mean just to shut him up. 

Daryl let go of his wrists and they took each other’s clothes off hastily. Daryl had extra care with removing his denim shirt, claiming he loved it on him and didn’t want to ruin it. Rick just chuckled.

He shivered when Daryl licked his way from his navel up to his neck where the hunter stopped to suck on the skin, imprinting a hickey in a very visible area. 

“No,” he started to squirm away but Daryl once again hindered his escape. “Daryl! Everyone’s gonna see it!”

Daryl’s mouth parted from his neck and lifted his head to look at him. “s’ the point. Want that prick Jesus to be the first one t’ see it…so he knows who ya belong to.”

“Why the bother? He’s probably straight,” Rick sighed.

“Not takin’ any chances.”

Rick smiled. “Then I’ll have to give you one too.”

“Why?” Daryl grunted, honestly confused. 

“Why? With your rough, dangerous look…who wouldn’t have the hots for you?”

“He better not.”

“You know…he has very pretty eyes…don’t you think?” he teased, smirking, knowing exactly what kind of reaction that would bring out from Daryl.

“Alrigh’, that’s it, Grimes. Ya asked fer it!” Daryl growled and grabbed him by the hips to flip him unto his stomach then leaned closer to whisper against his ear. “Gonna show ya who ya belong to.”

“You sure you can do that?” He teased, lifting his hips and pressing his ass against Daryl’s hard cock. 

“Nah,” Daryl huffed, pressing a hand on the small of his back to keep him still against the bed. “Ya ain’t getting’ yer way tonight.”

Rick absolutely loved when Daryl got all possessive and rough. 

“Are you sure?” He asked in a teasing tone. 

“Shut it,” Daryl growled and he was suddenly breached by two of the archer’s thick fingers. He moaned loudly against the pillow beneath. The fingers penetrated him deep as they expertly searched for his prostate. They found it in no time as usual.  
Rick could only moan and grunt and bury his face in the pillow to muffle the sounds. 

“Ngh…” he whimpered incoherently as the digits rubbed his spot ruthlessly, adding pressure and then fucking him in and out. 

“Not so cocky now, huh?” Daryl teased then withdrew his fingers in one go. Rick whined in protest. “Gonna fuck ya up and yer gonna like it,” Daryl said firmly, lining up his cock with his ass and pressing the head against his entrance.

“I’m sure I will,” he mewled; voice muffled against the pillow, “but if I don’t, I’m sure Jesus would love to―”. He never ended that phrase for the archer’s cock entered him to the hilt in one single fuck.

Rick cried out in pleasure as his prostate was rammed on with force.

“Ya were sayin’?” Daryl said, keeping still, balls deep buried inside him as he squirmed. 

“Fuck,” Rick whimpered. He could feel every inch of Daryl’s cock sliding out of him slowly, rubbing against his inner walls and drawing delicious pain from his ass. He already felt empty as the huge shaft withdrew almost entirely and was about to complain when the archer rammed back in almost brutally. He had to bite his lips not to cry out as Daryl picked up a fast, hard pace of perfectly aimed thrusts and he moaned against the pillow as the fat head hit him right on the prostate each. The older man’s grunts and growls against his ear sent shivers down his spine. 

Rick’s cock kept rubbing against the bed sheets as he was fucked with powerful thrusts and he could already feel his orgasm building up deep within his belly. 

“Ngh…harder,” he panted. Daryl tightened his hold on his hips and thrust roughly back in, quickening his pace, fucking him harder than ever before. “Fuuuck! Daryl!” 

Rick came soon after and spilled his seed in the sheets, then fell limply on his front. He let Daryl fuck him till he came as well, squeezing his hole to help him out. The action brought delicious pain to his abused channel.

“Yer mine, Rick,” Daryl panted and kept thrusting a couple more times before spilling his hot seed inside him. “Mine.”

“Fuck yes! I’m yours, only yours, Daryl,” he sighed as the older man sagged against him, covering his back completely. 

“Did I hurt ya?” Daryl asked against his ear; concern thick in his voice. 

Rick smirked in delight at the love in those words. “Of course not, love,” he assured. 

Daryl planted a noisy kiss on his shoulder blade and slid off and out of him gently to lie beside him. Rick grimaced slightly at the delicious ache the rough fucking left behind. He couldn’t get enough of it. 

“Hey,” he whispered, smirking and turning on his side to look at the sleepy older man. Daryl grunted in response. “How ‘bout some music now?”

Daryl’s eyes snapped open comically. Rick burst out a laugh and started to slide off the bed. 

“Ya haven’t learned yer lesson?” Daryl gruffed and grabbed Rick by the waist to haul him back on the bed, successfully pinning him against his side then wrapped his arms around him to keep him from getting away and kissed his cheek adoringly. “Why’d I even put up with ya?”

Rick grinned and snuggled against Daryl’s chest, closing his eyes. He could always play his music in the morning.


End file.
